


Last Minute Jitters

by Shnarpiez



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Comfort, Cute, F/M, Fluff, reader - Freeform, yes I mean you, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shnarpiez/pseuds/Shnarpiez
Summary: You are Arin Hanson's girlfriend, and it's your first time at a Game Grumps Live show. You're super excited to see Arin on stage, but what happens when you're suddenly called backstage due to an emergency.I suck at summaries. But, Arin Hanson deserves more love and fanfics, people.Enjoy!
Relationships: Arin Hanson x reader, Arin Hanson/You
Kudos: 9





	Last Minute Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend Stacy, happy birthday!

The crowd is practically buzzing with excited electricity. People loudly chatter and snap selfies, and every so often there is a loud laugh that punctuates the air.

It's a pretty awesome feeling, and you feel your leg bouncing up and down in anticipation. You're pretty damn excited too; you've never been to a Game Grumps Live show before. 

Arin convinced you to come. Well, 'convinced' may be underselling it a touch. For the past week, he has been begging you to come.

He would write it out in chocolate syrup on your pancakes, he would mutter it in your ear if he found you sleeping on the couch, and he was even caught by you asking Mimi to ask you since he knows she is your favorite. It was pretty adorable, you have to admit. Most of these requests would go ignored, however cute they were.

There was one thing that fully convinced you to come. You and Arin were seated on the couch watching some SNL, when Dan burst through the door abruptly. You squeaked in shock and Mochi dashed away in the opposite direction.

"What the hell-?" You started.

Only to be interrupted by Dan singing,

Oh, girl  
Come to the Live show with meeee  
I'm so desperate. I could peeee  
Just come to the Live show with meee

You glared playfully at Arin, who gave an innocent look back.

"Okay, fine. God! I'll go!"

Needless to say, Arin jumped up in happiness and both he and Dan did an awkward celebratory dance. Even though you had cold feet, you didn't bring it up again. It made your heart swell seeing your Arin so gosh darn happy.

It's not that you are mean or don't want to support Arin or anything like that. It's just that, you're a pretty private person and things are still a bit messy with the whole fact that Arin and Suzy have divorced. Despite that happening about a year ago. You just aren't ready to be known as Suzy's replacement. Or the one that took Suzy's place. You and her are good friends, and you know she herself would never think of you that way. But it's still a niggling thought. The fat worm in your golden apple.

Arin understands, but you can tell that he does want to show you off and bring light to all the hard work you've been doing for Game Grumps behind the scenes. 

But you just can't let go of that feeling. You sigh and look around at the crowd. When they see you, they see a fellow Lovely. Not someone who they should hate or despise because she's new in the light. Nope, just a regular old Lovely here.

A smile works its way on your face. It's so refreshing to see people- different ages, different colors, different beliefs, different genders, different sexualities- all united under one roof because of their love for the Game Grumps. Some sporting the very same Game Grumps merch which you designed. Wait. No. Tonight, someone else designed those. You're just you. Not Arin Hanson's girlfriend. Not a Game Grumps employee. Just you.

Your phone pings with a message. You look down and see a message from Dan. You silently groan, this isn't helping drive home the fact that you don't KNOW the Grumps personally.

You open up the message.

Dan Dan: Little Bird, we need you here! ASAP!

Oh no. What could the problem be? Your gut clenches in fear. Something's not right at all.

You stand up and head straight to the backstage area, there's a guard there. He towers over you and his knuckles are scuffed up. Was he in a fight before or.....? He eyes you over.

"You Little Bird?" He asks, awkwardly clearing his throat.

You flush a bit too, nodding. "Um, yeah."

He nods and lets you through. It's a bit of an awkward moment, no one ever calls you Little Bird other than Dan and Arin. Even then, it's very rare.

You go past him and are instantly enveloped by Dan's arms. He smiles at you, relief shining through it.

"Thank god you're here!" He breathes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" You ask softly.

His face suddenly clouds over and he tugs your arm in the direction of Arin's dressing room.

"Big Cat's freaking out. And usually I calm him down but he asked for you specifically, this time," Dan says urgently, his long legs pump with energy and ease. You are practically running to keep up with him.

You nod with determination. The two of you get to the wooden door with a pink star. Dan gently knocks before he opens it.

"I brought her. You okay, buddy?"

Arin is sitting in front of his mirror, hands in his head. You look at Dan, he looks worried. You give him a reassuring nod before walking up to Arin. You hear the door gently close behind you.

Arin is in a regular tee and some sweatpants, his hair covers the sides of his face from view.

You gently rest your hand on his shoulder, "Arin?"

He doesn't look at you, he just pulls you onto his lap and rests his head on your chest. You run your hands through his silky hair. He sighs.

"I'm scared." He croaks, "I'm always so scared of disappointing everyone. Usually I can stuff it down, but the gremlins are too loud today. I'm so fucking scared, Y/n. The live shows are so different from the regular show. There's no editing. What if...what if...." He trails off.

He wraps his arms tighter around your waist. You bite your lip. You've never been like this before. Arin is usually the smiling one, helping you when you're scared. It hardly ever is the other way around.

"Arin," you say. He doesn't move. "Arin, look at me."

He looks up at you, his beautiful chocolate brown eyes swirl with worry. You give him a sad smile, "hi."

The tiniest of smiles caresses his lips, "hi."

You brush a stand of hair behind his ear. "There's my Big Cat. Arin Joseph Hanson, you are an amazing person. You care for people. You have a big heart and that shines through no matter where you are. Dude, if the people out there don't love you for you, they sure as hell don't deserve to call themself a Lovely. I believe in you. The entire Grumps team believes in you. You go out there, and be your fucking awesome self. But not too awesome, because I can't deal with competition." You shoot him a wink.

He grins, there's some uncertainty but he grins anyway, "thanks, Little Bird. I can always count on you."

"You know you can," you press a kiss on his forehead, nose, mouth and chin. 

"Thanks for coming," he mumbles against your nose. 

"My pleasure," you say sincerely. 

There's a knock on the door. It's Dan, "we're on in five, Arin. You ready?"

"Absolutely," Arin gives his signature cocky smirk. "Are you?"

You leap of his lap and you both walk hand in hand to the door. He gives you a kiss before he opens the door. Dan's grinning.

"You better believe I am." 

Arin and Dan walk towards the stage. Dan turns around and mouths a 'thank you' your way.

"You wanna watch with me, backstage?" Brian appears out of nowhere in true ninja fashion.

"Okay," you smile, biting your lip as you watch Arin's ass.

You and Brian go up to Barry, who is standing on the sidelines away from the Lovelies' eyes. He gives you an acknowledging smile as you all watch what's happening on stage.

"Alright, guys!" Vernon shouts to the crowd. "Who's ready for Game Grumps?!"

The crowd explodes in cheers. You catch sight of Arin and Dan across the stage, on the other side. Arin sends you a wink, and you give an exaggerated swoon.

"Let's chant the spell, shall we?" Vernon smirks.

More cheers.

"Let's go!" He starts, "HEY, I'M GRUMP-"

"AND I'M NOT SO GRUMP!" The crowd calls back.

"AND WE'RE THE GAME GRUMPS!" They shout together, dissolving into more cheers.

Dan leads on stages, grabbing a microphone. He gives a flirty smirk and says, "'sup, bitches?"

Some people in the crowd practically melt. They roar at him and cat call.

"Who's ready to get it on?!" He fistpumps.

Arin takes the other microphone, "who's ready for some dick jokes?!"

The crowd goes fricking wild, and you chuckle blushing a bit. That's your Arin.

"Who's ready for partial nudity?" Dan sways his hips, while running hands through his hair.

"Daaaann," Arin says over exaggerating his syllables. "You know we can't do that, not after last time!"

Dan winks at the Lovelies. "No promises," he whispers huskily.

"No, Dan!" Arin huffs, "that sweet dick's for later."

The crowd ooo's and laughs. Arin throws a look backstage at you directly. You are grinning and beaming like a star.

"Too soon?" He asks. Brian flips him off, but he shakes it off and resumes entertaining the audience.

You catch sight of Ross and Suzy with Vernon in a special booth. Suzy waves with a bright smile. Ross points to an empty chair beside him and raises his eyebrows.

You shake your head, and Ross rolls his eyes playfully.

The whole show you laugh til you ache, and you blush a hell of a lot too. Arin keeps sneaking glances at you in the middle of gameplay. It makes you feel special.

It's a fucking good time. But the cherry on top of the cake, is when Dan and Arin somehow end up taking questions in their boxers yet again. 

They toss their pants to you. You catch Arin glancing at you, and you rub your face along the crotch area, wriggling your eyebrows up and down.

Arin raises his eyebrows and beams, holding back a laugh before focusing on the question asked.

You can't help but smiling, your face feels sore from all of the strain. That's your Arin out there. He is yours and you are his.

The coach to his Little Mac.  
The Link to his Zelda.  
The Mario to his Peach.  
You mean so much to him. Don't forget it.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Please be sure to comment and give me (gentle, please I beg of you) criticism.
> 
> Also, I respect Arin and Suzy's relationship 1000%


End file.
